Final Feliz - ( Drabble )
by Man-Gos15
Summary: Summary: Años después Tom reflexiona sobre ciertas cosas que ocurrieron en su vida.


Dibujo de la portada hecho por: extreme-hiatus en Tumblr.

Advertencia: No odio a ningún personaje, simplemente quede insatisfecho con el final de Tom (Y bueno, con el final en general) así que deje mis pensamientos fluir metiéndome en este gran personaje. Espero sea de su agrado ^^

* * *

No hay peor sentimiento que hacer todo, cambiarte por completo, dar lo mejor, siempre estar ahí para alguien, siempre, siempre en constante esfuerzo... Todo para que eso sea olvidado por completo, y además, sientas que todo es tu culpa, _¿por qué todo salía mal?_

_Eso era lo que se preguntaba el joven Lucitor desde hace algunos años. _Hizo todo por ella, paso de ser un adolescente toxico a una mejor persona dispuesta a todo por los que le importan, y vaya que el ardor del infierno quedaba corto con el fuego que provoco la princesa Butterfly. Lo admite, _se enamoro_, se enamoro realmente y mucho pero nunca fue tomado en cuenta, intentar, intentar, y no importa que tanto se intenta todo se desmorona.

_Aunque, ¿era realmente su culpa? _Es decir, primero no fue el mejor novio pero se retracto, empezó desde cero, paso parte de su tiempo en hacer cosas por la rubia, la vio irse de su lado, intento llamarla múltiples veces para arreglar las cosas, construyo un carruaje entero desde 0 incluso solo para impresionarla, tomó terapia para intentar mejorar por años, intento impresionarla por años, cayó de nuevo en su mala actitud y arrepentido decidió finalmente dejarla en paz, de todos modos, que ella lo fuera era probablemente su mayor felicidad en el momento, eso y ver esos tiernos cuernitos asomarse entre sus mechones claros; El príncipe demonio no tenía a nadie más que sus padres en estás situaciones, todo solo, la soledad dolía, extrañaba a su Starship...

_Es horrible extrañar tanto a alguien que probablemente olvido tu existencia, como todos los demás._

Pero pudo sobrevivir, al menos lo suficiente, hasta que esos ojos celestes se aparecieron en frente de ella de nuevo, pero él debía respetarla, no la obligaría estar con él pues sabía que él no era lo que quería, pero entonces ella molesta malentendió su intento de respeto, y todo terminó en que cayera en esos pensamientos de amor nuevamente (aunque probablemente estos nunca se fueron), esto gracias al aparente interés de la princesa mágica.

Ella decidió estar con él. Tom fue el más feliz sin importar todo, dio lo mejor una vez más y se esforzó en ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, él daría todo por gustarle, pero ella no parecía importarle del todo... Hasta que más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de la triste verdad, _él solo fue un reemplazo. Solo eso. Para Lucitor ella significa todo y para la anterior mencionada era más que nada un sustituto a algo que no podía tener por el momento._

Y esto solo pareció estallar en su interior cuando supo lo que paso en esa cabina de fotos... _Esa maldita cabina de fotos. _Aún así, _aunque en su corazón las flores que había hecho ella florecer se habían llenado de espinas hirientes que lo estaban haciendo sangrar, _continuo, fingiendo demencia a la situación con una sonrisa permanente la cuál estaba muerta por dentro, _¿por qué?_ Tal vez su autoestima había caído a un nivel en el que realmente consideraba nada importante lo horriblemente mal que se sentía.

Y su madre era testigo de esto, ver a su hijo llorar noche tras noche a montones por ella, Tom no podía entender como Star pudo resumir todo en _"Así son los adolescentes, terminan todo el tiempo" _Era como sí no le importara un poco nada sobre él, como sí no entendiera el roto en su pecho que había causado de forma irremediable, y además, también pareció enojarse... _¿Nunca podría expresar lo que sentía? ¿Ni siquiera cuando el amor de su vida beso a otra persona y ni siquiera le tuvo la confianza para admitirlo? _Se sentía como una mascota, no, _como un juguete. _

_Y entonces simplemente se rindió por completo._ _Terminó con ella._ Ella parecía dolida; detesto ver las lágrimas en sus ojos pero... Entonces se dio cuenta. _Star nunca tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos, Star fue la egoísta y Star nunca tomó en cuenta sus esfuerzos. _

_Así que simplemente se dispuso a decir que iban a caminos diferentes, pero, no era cierto del todo ese motivo... Y la princesa se atrevió a cuestionar sí podrían ser amigos._

_Ella ni puso minutos de su vida al darse cuenta de todo el ardor que provoco en el demonio. Por otro lado_ él cambio de pies a cabeza solo por gustarle, solo por estar con ella, porqué para él Star fue su todo. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba, estaba mal, su mente estaba arruinada... Y no, no, era justo culpar a Star de todo... _Ella pudo ser una mala novia pero... Fue su culpa por creer que alguien podría gustarle y pensar que alguien lo tomaría en cuenta por su esfuerzo ¿no es así?_

Mientras el joven de pelo salmón pensaba en todo aquéllo, notaba como su terapeuta decía algunas cosas para después irse de su casa, realmente no prestó mucha atención en lo que decía, desde hace unos años estaba en proceso de intentar arreglar el daño, pero las heridas aun parecían sangrar, y la verdad, no sentía remordimiento, no lo sentía porqué aunque pasó noches solitarias en su cuarto llorando y ardiendo a escondidas, al menos se había dado cuenta de algo... _Él no era tan malo como creía antes._

Y realmente sus pensamientos nunca fueron captados por la joven, _y vaya,_ mentiría sí dijera que todo fue malo, pero, no importaba recordar los buenos momentos porqué sabía que esos momentos fueron producto de él siento un simple suplente.

Y la verdad, aunque la siguiera extrañando de alguna o otra forma... _No quería ser su amigo, de hecho, no quería verla, no quería saber nada y solo esperaba a que los pensamientos se fueran pero... _No funcionaba.

Bueno, al menos incluso con todo el infierno que experimento la hizo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y una linda parejita se formo al final, una pareja feliz, muy feliz, y todos estaban alegres por ello.

Así que eso significa que todo son _risas, amor, y al menos, ella sería feliz en este final. _

_Un final feliz._


End file.
